Game Land Adventures
by Agent BM
Summary: The final story in my 'Adventures' series, any story in game land after this isn't part of the trilogy. Terror has struck game land and only Vanellope and her family can stop this new threat, but who's behind all the things happening in Game land? And why is everyone acting strange?
1. Chapter 1

**Game Land Adventures**

**I don't own WIR or any of the characters or places mentioned in the story. Except Lucy and Kevin i own them. I intend this to be the last story of my 'Adventures' series, any story that takes place in game land after this story well, that's just it's own story and is not a part of this trilogy. I hope you enjoy**

Things have been peaceful and quiet in sugar rush, no danger whatsoever. It has been approximately 5 weeks since Vanellope's family was forced to live with the characters from game land. The characters lived peacefully in their game while Vanellope and her family checked on them every week to see how they were doing. Everything was good, until today that is. Vanellope and her family were in the castle dining room eating breakfast

"So, what're you kids up to today?" asked Vanellope

"I'm spending the day with Ella" said Kevin

"You finally gonna ask her out?" asked Lucy

Kevin hit her softly on the shoulder

"Shut up sis, i'm working on it" said Kevin "What're you doing?"

"I'm gonna go practice my racing skills" said Lucy

"Did the sweet revenge come out of the shop yet?" asked Kevin

"I'm picking it up today, not my fault i crashed it into a cherry bomb farm, that unicandycorn startled me by jumping into the road. I hate those creatures" said Lucy

"Yeah, unicandycorns can be really vicious" said Rancis

"The unicorns in game land were better, at least they don't try to eat my face off" said Lucy

"Sorry to interrupt your breakfast but that game of yours is hopping around" said Sour Bill

The game land cartridge hopped towards them and jumped up and down on the table

"Never seen a game do that" said Vanellope

"What's it doing?" asked Lucy

"I don't know" said Kevin

Texts were sent on their phones telling them to 'Turn the game on stupids'

"I'll get the NES ready" said Rancis

Vanellope grabbed the jumping cartridge

"Easy now" said Vanellope

The family walked to the media room and turned the game on. A portal opened and Chip n Dale in their rescue rangers outfits jumped out of the tv

"Hey guys" said Dale

"Morning you 2" said Rancis

"What're you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be out helping people?" asked Kevin

"Yeah except this time its us that need help" said Chip

"Well what's wrong?" asked Vanellope

"We don't know but something's happening to our world" said Chip

"The police have grown insane, becoming full on criminals" said Dale

"A huge factory popped up in our park, people are becoming people they aren't" said Chip

"The death star mall, people are dissapearing" said Dale

"That's terrible" said Lucy

"We need your help, we need you to find out what's going on" said Dale

"Sure we'll help you, only because i don't want you living in my house again" said Vanellope

"Thank you" said the 2 chipmunks

"I'll get some stuff, we'll need to defend ourselves just incase we need to" said Vanellope

(10 minutes later)

The family walked up to the tv wearing trench coats and fedoras, they had weapons and emergency money inside if needed. They prepared to jump into the portal into the game

"Ready?" asked Vanellope

Her family nodded

They all jumped through the portal and landed in the middle of an abandoned street. All around them were shops marked 'All day spa', 'Backscratchers R us', 'Relaxing massages'. In front of the backscratcher store were 3 teleporters with the words in and out over them, a sign on them read 'Death Star Mall', while the 3rd teleporter read 'Death star crew only'. 'They walked up to a map of the entire game

"We're in the relaxation district" said Vanellope

"That explains the shops" said Lucy

"Ok everyone, split up, see what you can find about what's happening, see how the characters are acting" said Vanellope "And don't get yourselves killed" said Vanellope

"I'll search the death star" said Rancis

He went to a teleporter and got teleported to the Death Star mall up in the sky

"I'll check the park and entertainment district" said Kevin

"I'll check main street and the food district" said Lucy

"And i'll check this street and the shopping district, we'll meet up later at the movie theater" said Vanellope to her kids

The 3 ran off in different directions, but unknown to them, the man behind the things happening in game land was watching them from his secret lair inside the game

"So they think they can stop me huh? I'm not scared of them, they'll never find me, my slaves will stop them" said the mysterious person

**Oh no, looks like trouble is coming for Vanellope and her family. Who is this mysterious person? What's he up to? What will his 'Slaves' try to do to the 4? Why am i asking you all these questions, tune in soon for more**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some of the ideas in this chapter came from stuff online and from villains wiki. You'd be surprised what i find online at random**

(The park)

Kevin snuck around through the park trying to keep a low profile. He walked up to the factory that mysteriously popped up in the middle of the park. Rainbows were being produced from it.

"I wonder where this factory came from? It wasn't here last week" said Kevin

Kevin was hit on the head with a shovel and dragged away inside the factory

(The Death Star)

Rancis wandered around the mostly abandoned mall portion of the death star, hand in his coat ready to pull out a weapon at any time. Anyone he ran into just looked at him angrily and pushed him aside. A laser shot his hat off. He looked behind him and saw a bunch of stormtroopers with the eyes on their helmets glowing red

"Blast him" shouted a stormtrooper

Rancis ran for a restaurant called 'Fry it up' and jumped behind the counter. He pulled a gun out of his coat and fired

"Kill him"

"Why're you doing this? After everything me and my wife did for you" shouted Rancis as he fired

His pistol ran out of ammo so he fired a machine gun

"I hope Nelly's having better luck than i am" said Rancis

(Shopping district)

Vanellope walked past all the shops on the street. Any game character she passed was different, the bad guy characters were acting good on this street while the good characters were bad.

"What is wrong with them?" asked Vanellope

3 police cars drove up to Vanellope. Dick Tracy stepped out of the middle car. He pulled out his signature weapon, a tommy gun, out of his yellow trench coat. Tracy and the cops all pointed guns at her

"Mr. Tracy, is something wrong?" asked Vanellope

"Shut up, put your hands up where i can see them, you're under arrest by order of the king" said Tracy

"King, what king?" asked Vanellope

"Shut up, put your hands up" said Tracy

Vanellope pulled a gun out of her coat and killed all the cops. She got into one of the squad cars and drove away. The cops regenerated and fired at the car

"After her" shouted Tracy

(Food district)

Lucy walked into a bakery named 'Happy time bakery' for a quick snack and to monitor citizens behavior. She was greeted by pinkie pie, she remembered her from that crazy party at the castle a few weeks ago

"Hey Lucy, how's it going?" asked Pinkie

"Fine, i'm here on a mission and i stopped for a quick snack" said Lucy

"Well it turns out i'm out of food and i was getting ready to make more, would you like to help me?" asked Pinkie

"Sure i guess, nothing wrong with taking a break" said Lucy

Pinkie got an evil smile when she wasn't looking. She gave Lucy ingredients to mix in a bowl

"Hope you like cupcakes" said Pinkie

"Yeah cupcakes are good" said Lucy

"You just mix that stuff together while your grandma pinkie gets some more ingredients" said Pinkie

"You're not my grandma, we're not related" said Lucy "It'd be weird if we were"

"So tell me about yourself" said Pinkie as she walked to a closet and pulled out a giant mallet

"Things have been fine, been practicing my racing, still need to master those tracks before i can be a real-

Lucy was hit in the head by the mallet and she fainted

"I am king of this, sorry i had to do this but the kings orders" said Pinkie as she dragged her away

(With Vanellope)

Vanellope drove through the streets at fast speeds trying to get away from the cops. Dick Tracy popped out of the window to his car and fired his tommy gun at the tires. Vanellope crashed into a Macys store. More cops surrounded the store and fired their guns at Vanellopes car, Vanellope jumped behind her car and fired back at the cops

"This is officer Dick Tracy, we have you surrounded, by order of the king you are under arrest, surrender or be killed" said Tracy

"I really hope my kids are having better luck than i am" said Vanellope

(With Kevin)

"In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true, in the rainbow factory, where not a single soul gets thru" sang armored guards as they tied up Kevin to a table

Rainbow Dash flew up to him

"Sorry i have to do this, but it's just business, kings orders" said Rainbow

"Who is this king?" asked Kevin

Rainbow spit at him

"I'll never tell you, ok i will, once you're dead" said Rainbow

"I really hate you" said Kevin

"I don't care" said Rainbow as she flew behind a control panel

A sharp blade lowered and aimed for Kevins chest. He gulped loudly and struggled to get free

(With Lucy)

Lucy was strapped to a table tightly. Her coat and hat with the weapons were hanging on the wall. Pinkie was examining a chainsaw

"Sorry but King wants you dead" said Pinkie

"Who's this king?" asked Lucy

"I'll never tell" said Pinkie

She walked up to her

"Before we begin i'm going to take all your valuables" said pinkie

"Why didn't you do that before you tied me up?" asked Lucy

"I didn't know how long you'd be out" said Pinkie

She took off Lucy's watch

"Nice watch, i wonder what all these buttons do?" asked Pinkie

"Don't touch anything, that's not a normal watch" said Lucy

"I'll figure it out later" said Pinkie

She tapped Lucys body searching for any jewelry of any kind. She removed a necklace with a silver heart from Lucy's neck and took her phone

"You don't carry a lot of valuables like the rich people in this world do" said Pinkie

"Give me my stuff back, my parents gave me that stuff" said Lucy angrily

"Sure you can have them back, just kidding" said Pinkie

She grabbed a chainsaw and revved it

"What're you gonna do to me?" asked Lucy

"I need ingredients dum dum, and you were the first person stupid enough to walk into my shop to get some" said Pinkie

"What ingredients?" asked Lucy scared

"Oh the usual, your heart, liver, intestines, the brain that's good food" said Pinkie

Lucy screamed as pinkie approached her with the chainsaw

**Oh No, the family is in trouble, how will they get out of this mess? Find out soon**


	3. Rescue

**Last time we saw Vanellope, Lucy, Kevin and Rancis, they were all in situations that were about to get them killed. How will they get out of their current situations? Find out now**

(With Vanellope)

The police walked into the store. Vanellope fired 3 shots before ducking because the cops all fired at once. Dick Tracy reloaded his tommy gun. He and 4 cops walked up to Vanellope

"Look like its curtains for you" said Tracy

Before they could pull the triggers, something was thrown at them that made them drop their guns in pain. Batman ran into the building and beat the cops to the ground

"Shows over Tracy" said Batman before knocking him unconscious

"Batman?" asked Vanellope

"Hello Vanellope, come with me, we need to get you and your family somewhere safe" said Batman

"Where's my family?" asked Vanellope

"I have men getting them out of their problems right now" said Batman

(With Kevin)

"Any last words?" asked Rainbow

"Yeah, loosen these chains and let me go" said Kevin angrily

"What are you talking about, i'm not letting you go" said Rainbow

The blade was sent towards Kevins chest, but it didn't slice through his skin, no matter how many times rainbow pushed the button on the control panel. One of the guards examined the blade

"It's rubber" said the guard

"Why's it rubber? Who took the real blade?" asked Rainbow

Batmans sidekick, Robin, burst out of the ceiling and knocked the guards to the ground

"You're finished Rainbow" said Robin

"We'll see about that" said Rainbow

Robin sprayed Rainbow with a spray that knocked her out. He went to Kevin and untied him

"Let's get out of here" said Robin

"Thank you Robin" said Kevin

(With Lucy)

Lucy screamed and struggled to get free. She began to cry.

"Don't cry, this'll only hurt a lot" said Pinkie with a crazy smile on her face

Lucy shut her eyes tight and heard a gunshot. She opened her eyes and saw Pinkie collapse on the floor. Out of the airvent came Chip n Dale and their rescue ranger friends Gadget and Monterey Jack the mice and Zipper the fly. They were all holding a pistol

"Never thought i'd ever use one of these" said Chip

"Don't worry Lucy, we'll get you out of there before she regenerates" said Dale

"Oh thank you thank you thank you" said Lucy

Gadget and Monterey untied Lucy. She grabbed her stuff and shot Pinkie in the head 4 times

"Just to be safe" said Lucy as she put her stuff back on

"Follow us, Batman's waiting" said Chip

(The death star)

Rancis was running dangerously low on ammo. All hope seemed lost until he heard gunshots. He looked over the counter and saw his family.

"Vanellope, Kids" said Rancis

"Dad" said Lucy and Kevin

They ran and hugged each other

"We need to get out of here" said Batman

"I agree, come on" said Rancis

(Abandoned Warehouse)

"The carnage started 3 days ago, the characters aren't acting like themselves" said Robin

"We figured, i almost got cut open with a chainsaw" said Lucy

"I almost got turned into a rainbow" said Kevin

"The police tried to kill me" said Vanellope

"The stormtroopers did the same" said Rancis

"They kept mentioning this king, who is that?" asked Lucy

"We don't know, he's held himself up on Gaming Island, it's not too far from the boardwalk, but we can't get anywhere near the water" said Chip

"Why not?" asked Vanellope

"Come see for yourself" said Gadget

the group walked up to the roof of the warehouse and looked through binoculars towards the water. Men in old tattered clothing patrolled the water in jet skis, speedboats, and small gunboats

"Kevin, don't they look familiar?" asked Lucy

"Yeah they do" said Kevin

"Who're they?" asked Vanellope

"Remember our waterworld review in our show? Look at them, jet skis, each one of them smoking, guy with an eyepatch on the big boat, those're the smokers from waterworld" said Lucy

"They must've came from the game heaven in the old game land" said Rancis

"The king corrupted them, they used to like letting people in the water, teaching them things, teaching people to water ski, ride jet skis and survive in water. But since the king took over they've turned into killers" said Batman

"Just like their movie counterparts" said Lucy

"We need to get to gaming island" said Rancis

"How do you suppose we do that? They're armed to the teeth with machine guns. Plus we're outnumbered" said Monterey Jack

"Apparently you don't know us that well" said Kevin


	4. The Fluggerbutters Vs the Smokers

Vanellope and her family took control of a gunboat and sailed towards gaming island

"I hope this plan works" said Vanellope

4 jet skis and another gunboat quickly surrounded the boat

"Halt, where do you think you're going?" asked a smoker on one of the jet skis

The driver on the gunboat got a good look at them

"It's them" said the driver

"Who?"

"The Fluggerbutters, the ones we're supposed to be keeping an eye out for" said the driver

"What do we do with them?"

"Signal the Deacon, he'll want to have a word with them" said the driver

One of the smokers on the jet skis fired a flare in the sky, another flare was shot in the distance. More jet skis and a big boat drove up to the family. On the big boat sitting on a chair was a bald man with an eyepatch. This was the Deacon, the leader of the smokers

"What is it?" asked the Deacon

"We found the Fluggerbutters" said the driver on the gunboat

"Ah, well if it isn't little Lucy and Kevin. Mommy Vanellope and Daddy Rancis, i didn't know you too well when we landed on sweet dry land in your world but the king has told stories about you, all i can say is you're worse than the man who poked out my eye" said the Deacon

One of the smokers on the Deacons boat made a popping sound and threw a golf ball towards the family's boat. The ball was supposed to represent the Deacons eye being blown off. He laughed

"Yeah, Yeah" shouted the smoker

All the smokers and the deacon looked at the smoker

"It's so gross your face is so gross now" said the smoker

Lucy and Kevin giggled at this

The Deacon grew angry with this man. The smoker made another popping sound. He tapped on the Deacons eyepatch. The Deacon hit him in the face with a megaphone

"Moron" said the Deacon

"We're not the bad guys here, your code has been corrupted by the king" said Rancis

"What should we do with them boss?" asked a smoker on one of the jet skis

"Check their arms, need to make sure they're not wearing one of those regenerator bands i saw back in the lab" said Deacon "They're bright and colorful can't miss them"

4 smokers jumped onto the boat and got a hold of the family members, they lowered their jacket sleeves

"No they're not wearing them" said a smoker

"I knew i was forgetting something today" said Vanellope

"Since they're not wearing them then that means if we kill them they stay dead, kill them" said the Deacon

"NOW" shouted Vanellope

the 4 of them punched the smokers in the balls and tossed them overboard. They steered away from the deacon

"Shoot them" shouted the deacon

The smoker that mocked him shot one of the smokers on the gunboat, but missed just barely

"Not him you idiot, shoot the Fluggerbutters" shouted the Deacon

All the smokers fired towards the family's boat. The Jet skis drove after them. They grabbed guns and fired at them

"They're coming in" said Kevin

"Rancis, you drive" said Vanellope

"What're you doing?" asked Rancis

Vanellope jumped towards one of the jet skis

"Get off" said Vanellope before punching the driver in the face and throwing him off

"I can see you Vanellope, and i only have 1 eye" said the deacon

She fired a pistol at the deacon. Lucy and Kevin took 2 guns on the boat and fired at the smokers

"Somebody signal my skyboat" shouted the Deacon

2 smokers stood up on his boat and waved flags towards gaming island. A seaplane took off from the island and towards the battle.

"Get that plane" shouted Rancis

Kevin grabbed the boats minigun and aimed at the seaplane

"We'll have this done in no time" said the deacon

Vanellope took something out of her jacket and threw it towards one of the smokers gunboats, it was an explosive. The explosive went off and the ship exploded, killing all the smokers on board

"Lucy man the gun, i'm gonna help mom" said Kevin

Kevin jumped off the boat and grabbed one of the smokers jet skis

"Get off" shouted Kevin

The smoker grabbed a knife but Kevin shot him and took control of the jet ski

"Looks like it's just you and me dad" said Lucy

Kevin dove under the water and jumped over the deacons boat, knocking 3 smokers off in the process

"I need to handle the mother and son somebody get me a weapon" said the Deacon

"Use this"

The Deacon ran for a minigun and fired. He tried to hit Vanellope and Kevin, but only hit his own men in the process

"Sorry, quick i need something with a little more kick"

He grabbed a bazooka

"I want you to meet a friend of mine i call him boomer"

He fired and almost hit Vanellope's Jet ski

"Get it because he goes boom, hey surfs up princess" said Deacon

"I'm not a princess" shouted Vanellope

Kevin jumped over the deacons boat again, almost getting hit by boomer. The Deacon kept trying to pull the trigger, but the bazooka wouldn't fire. He aimed it up and banged on the weapon

"What is wrong with this stupid little thing?" asked the Deacon

The weapon fired and hit something

"What was that? Oh no that wasn't my skyboat was it?" asked the Deacon

The seaplane started moving towards the Deacons boat

"Too low, it's gonna hit us" shouted a smoker gunner

"No pull up, PULL UP" shouted the Deacon

The Plane couldn't pull up, it was almost towards the deacons boat

"ADIOS COUSINS" shouted the Deacon

He and a few smokers jumped off just as the plane hit the boat and exploded. The men who jumped off didn't make it and were killed. The family took care of the remaining smokers on the jet skis

"We did it" shouted Lucy

"Come on, we need to get to gaming island" said Vanellope

The 4 turned their boats back towards gaming island and continued their journey. The men who helped them were watching from the shore

"They actually did it" said Batman

"Now's our chance to get to the island, to the boats" shouted Chip


	5. Chapter 5

(Gaming Island)

The Fluggerbutters docked their boat in front of the island and went ashore. They walked up to a fort and blew down the doors. Sitting on a throne in front of computer monitors was the king himself, Turbo.

"Greetings old friends" said Turbo

"Turbo, i should've known it was you. How'd you get in here?" asked Vanellope angrily

"It was easy, since i'm a ghost in the arcade world i merely just slipped into the game's coding. I made myself this body, and took control of most of the citizens minds using a mind control device located in the fort. Of course your little resistance friends tried to stop me, so i took control of the smokers and made them my water army. Apparently they failed since you're here, but look who else is here" said Turbo

The Deacon and the smokers who regenerated came into the fort with batman and robin tied up and the rescue rangers in a cage

"Thank you boys for capturing them" said Turbo

"Your welcome king" said the Deacon

"Why are you doing this?" asked Rancis

"I had a vision in my mind when i saw all these creatures in your home scatter around the game, i figured since they don't know me, i can rule them, but why try to be nice when i can make them the way i want" said Turbo

Stormtroopers, citizens and ponies marched out from different rooms of the castle

"Now that you're here, i can kill you once and for all" said Turbo

Batman and Robin broke free of their captors

"Oh we don't think so" said Batman

He released the rescue rangers and threw something on the ground that filled the room with smoke. The family was dragged out of the room into the courtyard of the fort

"We need to destroy the mind control device. It's up in one of the towers. When you find it, enter the code 4995 on it's control panel. That will destroy it. But when you do type the code make a run out of the fort as quickly as you can" said Batman

"We'll try to hold the others off" said Robin

Vanellope and her family ran up some stairs onto the top of the fort but were surrounded by unicorns

"I thought you were cool, but not like this" said Lucy

She fired a stormtrooper blaster at the creatures

"Split up" said Vanellope

The family went their seperate ways throughout the fort. Rancis ran into one of the towers but was greeted by the police

"Show's over for you pretty boy" said Dick tracy

"Wrong, show's over for you" said Rancis

Rancis took a blaster out of his jacket and killed the cops before they could fire

"There he is blast him" shouted a stormtrooper

Rancis ducked behind the tower wall and fired only when he could

Kevin ran into an empty tower but was surprised by smokers

"Freeze" shouted a smoker

Kevin killed them with a couple shots

Lucy ran into another tower and found the mind control device. She typed the code on the control console and was greeted by a pony and a stormtrooper. She pressed enter and glitched out of the tower

"RUN" shouted Lucy to her family

The pony and stormtrooper looked at a timer on the control console. The timer went to zero

"SHIT" shouted the 2 before being caught in the explosion

The tower exploded along with other parts of the fort. A huge fireball chased the family out of the castle. The family ran for the door leading outside the fort. The fireball caught up to the family and blew them out of the fort and onto the beach. Lucy got up and looked at her family. She flipped them over on their sides

"Mom, Dad, Kevin?" asked Lucy

They weren't moving and they didn't look like they were breathing. Lucy began to cry. Someone grabbed Lucy on her shoulder and turned her around. It was turbo who was burned from the fireball

"Looks like we have a survivor, quick somebody get my-

Turbo looked around

"Oh well do you see what you and your family did? All my men are dead" said Turbo

He pulled a gun out of his suit

"Start walking towards my boat over there" said Turbo

"NEVER" shouted Lucy

Turbo fired his gun in the air as a warning. Lucy did what he said

"I got a brand new vision, a pilgrimage for 2 far away from here, as husband and wife. Yeah i said that, with a little work you'd make a perfect wife. You have nothing left to lose" said Turbo as he stroked Lucy's blonde hair

Lucy slapped him which caused Turbo to hit her

"Oh and Lucy, i'm gonna want kids, lots and lots of kids. Together we'll take over the rest of the arcade when the time comes" said Turbo

Turbo and Lucy got on a boat and Turbo threw lucy onto a bed down below the deck

"You just stay there and relax" said Turbo

Turbo went back onto the deck but was punched by someone. Turbo fell down the stairs. Vanellope, Rancis and Kevin ran down below the deck

"MOM, DAD, KEVIN, You're alive" shouted Lucy

They all got into a group hug

"I thought you were dead" said Lucy

"It's gonna take more than that to kill us" said Vanellope

Turbo got up and loaded a gun. The family ran onto the beach where all the other game characters were back to normal. Turbo drove the boat away from the island

"He's getting away" said Lucy

"Follow us" shouted the Deacon "And somebody get my skyboat back in the air"

Most of the game characters ran for the docks while others went to a nearby airfield


	6. The Final Battle

The fluggerbutters along with any game character minus those who could fly were on boats going after turbos boat. Vanellope and Kevin were on Jet skis while Rancis and Lucy were on a gunboat with a pegasus, a smoker, stormtrooper, and a cop

"Hey, Horse thing" shouted Kevin

The pegasus looked at him

"Why're you on a boat when you can fly with the air team?" asked Kevin

The creature looked away and whispered something to the cop

"She says she's shy and will explain later" shouted the cop

"Ok then" said Kevin

"There's turbo's ship, we need to destroy it, i want him dead or alive, doesn't matter to me" said Vanellope

Guns rised from the deck of turbos ship and aimed at the attackers. They all fired

"Evasive maneuvers" shouted Vanellope

The boats turned away from Turbo's ship

"Signal the sky team" shouted the Deacon

2 men with flags stood up next to him and waved flags in the air. The smokers sea plane, tie fighters, and pegasus' were flying towards turbos boat

"Signal them to attack, no one's going to brainwash me and get away with it" said the Deacon

The men waved the flags in a certain direction. The fighters flew down and the guns pointed up, the ponies were wiped out along with a few tie fighters. They all fired at the boat trying to destroy the weapons, they managed to destroy a few. The fighters pulled up for another run

"Attack!" shouted Vanellope

Guns from all the boats fired as the guns on Turbos boat fired everywhere. The smokers jet skis jumped onto the deck and the smokers did their best to destroy the guns but were wiped out. Turbo stepped out from below deck and dumped the bodies and jet skis in the water

"Die turbo" shouted Lucy

Lucy's minigun stopped firing

"Shoot it's jammed" said Lucy before kicking it "I need a weapon"

"Little girl, how about this?"

The smoker firing the gun next to her gave her his machine gun.

"Try to take out the hull, try to sink the ship" shouted Vanellope

"Kamikaze" shouted the Deacon

2 boats full of explosives were launched towards turbos boat. While his guns destroyed one of the boats and sunk a smokers gunboat, the other boat hit the ship creating a big hole where water started to rush in

"I'm going in" said Vanellope

She jumped off her jet ski and onto the burning ship. Turbo came out from below deck and fired a shotgun at vanellope, but she glitched out of the way before the bullets could hurt her

"You may have stopped me, but you'll never destroy me" said Turbo

"Oh yes i will" said Vanellope

Vanellope knocked the shotgun out of turbos hand and punched him in the face. She grabbed one of the guns on the boat and pulled the trigger, but it didn't fire

"God dang it, it's jammed" shouted Vanellope

Turbo grabbed his shotgun and pointed it at Vanellope

"hehehe, you should've stayed in the arcade" said Turbo

He pulled the trigger but the gun only clicked. Turbo looked at his gun while Vanellope grabbed a shotgun lying from the air attack. Turbo looked at Vanellope as she fired at him. Kevin pulled up next to the sinking ship and fired a pistol at him. Turbo collapsed on the deck as water started to reach it

"Come on mom, let's get out of here" said Kevin

Vanellope jumped on her jet ski and drove away with the other game characters as the ship sank below the sea

(back on shore)

The game characters cheered for the family as they got back to shore

"Thank you for freeing us from that monsters control" said a stormtrooper

"I made cupcakes to celebrate" said Pinkie

"Those aren't made of-

"No silly, evil me only does that" said Pinkie

Lucy reluctantly took one and ate it

"We owe you, how about this, anything you want to do in game land from now on, you can. Anything you want, is free. It's the least we can do for you" said a police man

"That sounds good, maybe i'll invite Ella here, we were supposed to hang out today anyway" said Kevin

"I'll be back later, i got a couple things to do" said Rancis

"I think i'll take advantage of that free thing" said Lucy

"Me too, we'll see you later" said Vanellope

"Ok, bye" said Rancis and Kevin as they exited game land

"If you need me i'll be in the relaxation district, those massages sound nice" said Lucy

"I'm going there too, doing everything i do is really stressing" said Vanellope

(With Kevin)

Kevin got back in the arcade world and found his phone on the couch. He called Ella

"There you are, i've been trying to reach you all day, where were you?" asked Ella

"Oh that, i can explain if you can come over" said Kevin

"Sure" said Ella

"Maybe i can ask Ella to be my boyfriend over a nice cheeseburger or a pizza" said Kevin as he walked out of the room

**(The End)**


End file.
